There have been many different types and kinds of display control systems for enabling the visualization of a high resolution image such as a workstation image on a low resolution monitor. In this regard, such systems typically require expensive, buffer memory units to store the workstation image information in mapped digital data for display on the low resolution monitor.
While such display control systems have been satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved display control system which is capable of enabling a high resolution image such as a 1,280.times.1024 workstation image to be displayed on a low resolution monitor such as a 1024.times.768 personal computer liquid crystal display monitor. Such a display control system should enable a workstation-based information to be shared with a large group of users in a relative inexpensive manner.
Another problem with prior art display control systems has been the need to employ high speed flash type analog to digital converters to convert the incoming workstation-based information at a sufficiently fast rate to enable compression of the information for display on a low resolution display monitor.
While the utilization of such high speed analog to digital converters has been satisfactory for some applications, such devices are very expensive. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved display control system that converts incoming workstation-based information at a sufficient rate to enable compression of the information on the fly without the need of utilizing expensive buffer memory units or high speed flash-type analog to digital converters.